


lets last longer than the rain

by yamagusheep



Series: ennoyama drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I love this ship, Kinda, M/M, i mean its ennoshita caring abt yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita makes sure he doesn't make Yamaguchi wait too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets last longer than the rain

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY PLEASE ENJOY I LOVE THIS NERDS

On the dark streets, rain fell and bounced, clouding Yamaguchi’s vision. He didn’t expect it to rain, and here he was; stranded in a dark street with no cover. He looked around and found a tree to stand underneath to call Ennoshita. (He lived nearby.)

His friend listened when he answered and informed him that he’d be there soon. Yamaguchi was frightened; he had been on his way to the store as it started raining.

Yamaguchi had his eyes closed when he felt the absence of rain. He peeked upwards and saw Ennoshita.

“You’re going to catch a cold, sweetheart.”

 

 


End file.
